1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording control device connected to a recording device, to a recording system that has this recording control device, to a recording control method executed by the recording control device, and to a program.
2. Related Art
Technology enabling a recording device to detect errors in data sent from an external device when a printer or other recording device is connected to a host device or other external device is taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H11-134146. Using the technology taught in JP-A-H11-134146, the recording device automatically determines if recording data is missing, for example, and detects errors during data transmission.
The system taught in JP-A-H11-134146 detects errors during data transmission from an external device to the recording device. Other events that could interfere with normal printing include a loss of power due to a mistake operating the external device connected to the recording device, external device hang-up, or a short in or disconnection of the cable connecting the external device and the recording device. When such an event occurs, the recording device cannot receive data and an OK/error determination based on the received data is difficult. As a result, the user must directly check the operating status of the external device. However, if the external device and recording device are in separate locations, the need for the user of the recording device to go and check the status of the external device is a bother and imposition for the user.